


Getting It Out

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Period Typical Bigotry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Nico décide enfin d'avouer à Hazel qu'il est gay.





	Getting It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Petit rappel, Hazel a grandi dans la très catholique Nouvelle Orléans des années 30. Elle est habituée à considérer l'homosexualité comme un péché ou une déviance - ce qui n'est pas vrai. Mais c'était la pensée de l'époque.

« Je crois que je vais sortir avec Will Solace. »

Quand elle avait entendu ces mots tomber de la bouche de son frère, Hazel avait tout d’abord cru faire une hallucination auditive. Puis elle s’était dit qu’elle devait se tromper, que Nico devait vouloir dire « sortir » comme dans sortir en ville, une soirée entre amis, mais rien de plus.

Et puis elle l’avait regardé, bien regardé, et elle avait réalisé que non, c’était bien « sortir ensemble » le sens de la phrase, sortir comme ce que faisaient un garçon et une fille qui craquaient l’un pour l’autre. Mais entre deux garçons.

Son premier instinct avait été de s’enfuir. Le second, de traîner Nico chez un docteur – quand quelqu’un de votre famille était malade, c’était bien ce qu’il fallait faire, non ? Et il paraissait que les asiles psychiatriques s’étaient beaucoup améliorés en plus de la médecine – ils ne pourraient pas manquer d’aider…

Et pendant que ces possibilités défilaient dans l’esprit de Hazel, son frère la scrutait de ses yeux couleur café, et elle avait repensé à ce vieux chien qui fouillait dans les poubelles de son quartier, et qu’un agent de police avait abattu en lui tirant une balle dans le crâne pour suspicion d’avoir la rage.

Le chien avait vu venir l’officier, mais n’avait pas essayé de s’enfuir, restant couché sur son trottoir. Le regard triste, l’air de dire _je sais que tu va me faire du mal, s’il te plaît fais-le vite._

Nico la regardait exactement comme ça. Alors elle s’était obligé à ouvrir la bouche pour dire :

« Will Solace ? C’est le bungalow d’Apollon, non ? Celui des musiciens ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Nico avait tressailli, tandis que la tension s’échappait des muscles de son cou.

« Ouais. Mais lui, il veut devenir médecin. »

« Ben, c’est toujours bien, un docteur dans la famille. Au moins comme ça, tu sais qu’il sera gentil. Ils sont sensés être gentils, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, la bouche de Nico s’était nettement retroussée, l’espace d’une seconde, laissant apparaître un sourire radieux comme le soleil après la nuit, et Hazel avait senti quelque chose de froid fondre légèrement au fond d’elle-même.

Rien qu’un peu mais c’était déjà ça.


End file.
